the_fellas_geocraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
ChaseDied
Basic Info ChaseDied, more commonly referred to as simply Chase, is the current leader of the country of Colorado. He has been playing since the server's creation. From day one of the server, he colonized the state of Colorado, later declaring it as its own country. He is the founder of the Cubist religion. Aggression Towards Japan Starting November 12, 2019, Colorado had sent multiple threats to bomb and completely remove Japan from the map. Chase's motivation for these attacks was based around him wanting to recreate the US' atomic bomb attacks on Japan during real-life World War II. This aggression would culminate in The Day of Reckoning. After The Siege of Colorado, Chase's aggression against Japan would fade completely, and soon-after the two countries would become neutral. Battles & Conflicts On December 27th, 2019, Chase would have a duel with Japan's leader, RemZoe. Before this fight begun, he made his way towards the Cuban nether portal in order to pay a visit to Italy. On his way there, he discovered that RemZoe was already in Cuba. At this moment, Chase stood on the other side of Cuba's ice bridge and challenged RemZoe to the duel. As they stood there, staring across the bridge at each other, Chase made a comment in the chat about how he imagined the "Duel of Fates" music from Star Wars to be playing as this fight occurred. The fight would initiate as the two sprinted towards each other across the bridge, and soon-after, Chase would kill RemZoe and win the duel. After his duel with RemZoe, Chase would warp back to Colorado to find RemZoe causing creeper-explosions to storage units. Unknown to him, RemZoe and Japan's other allied forces had set up bunkers around the outskirts of Colorado. These bunkers had beds to respawn in, and supplies to use in-battle. Chase would kill RemZoe, and The Siege of Colorado would begin. The siege ended when Chase was killed by BenjaTheWorst while he ran towards the forests outside Colorado. During The Scarab Invasion of Italy, Chase would rush to Italy in order to help fend off the attack being made by Egypt. He would arrive as the attack was ending, and was given the rail-bombs that were being carried by Alenman. During Operation: Village Pillage, Chase helped Italy in killing Aincrad's newly bred mending villager. On December 29th, 2019, Alenman was attempting to recruit Kadon as a spy, asking him to take resources from Colorado and to go specified coordinates with them. Kadon went against Alenman's attempt and gave Chase the coordinates. The coordinates led to the old base location of Snorway. This would lead to Chase and Strixs killing Alenman and using creeper-explosions to destroy a massive chunk of the base's main house. On December 30th, 2019, Chase found that there was a crater near one of the walls surrounding Colorado. As he found this hole, Alenman and Smeef approached Colorado. During this time, Alenman had declared a ceasefire with Colorado until day 1010. As Chase was focusing on rallying allies to help defend Colorado from a possible bombing, Alenman started to build a one by one tower that stretched above the wall. Typically, these are used for rail-bombs, so Chase quickly blasted into the air using his elytra and fireworks and pushed Alenman off his tower, killing him. This ended the ceasefire, and Alenman began to make many threats. Smeef was nowhere to be found, so the allies that had arrived began to pull away. Just as this happened however, Smeef came flying in to try and kill Chase. Chase called over the allies again, and began to duel Smeef. The two of them fought, both having very strong gear. Smeef had a sword with the sharpness IV enchantment, while Chase only had a sharpness III sword, so Smeef was dealing more damage. Needing time to regain health during the fight, Chase used his elytra to fly to the top of the walls. Smeef would follow him up the wall. As this happened, DiscoCowgirl arrived in Colorado to aid Chase, and began attacking Smeef. Knowing he was going to lose the fight, Smeef committed suicide and dived off the wall. On the ground was his sword, which would become Chase's primary weapon. This event would go down as The Battle of The Wall.